Carry On Girls
|running time = 84 minutes |catalogue number = VC3175 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Carry On Girls is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. Description Cast * Sid James as Sidney Fiddler * Barbara Windsor as Hope Springs (real name Muriel Bloggs) * Joan Sims as Connie Philpotts * Kenneth Connor as Mayor Frederick Bumble * Bernard Bresslaw as Peter Potter * Peter Butterworth as Admiral * June Whitfield as Augusta Prodworthy * Jack Douglas as William * Patsy Rowlands as Mildred Bumble * Joan Hickson as Mrs Dukes * David Lodge as Police Inspector * Valerie Leon as Paula Perkins * Margaret Nolan as Dawn Brakes * Angela Grant as Miss Bangor * Sally Geeson as Debra * Wendy Richard as Ida Downes * Jimmy Logan as Cecil Gaybody * Arnold Ridley as Alderman Pratt * Robin Askwith as Larry * Patricia Franklin as Rosemary * Brian Osborne as "Half a quid" citizen * Bill Pertwee as Fire chief * Marianne Stone as Miss Drew * Brenda Cowling as Matron * Zena Clifton as Susan Brooks * Laraine Humphrys as Eileen Denby * Pauline Peart as Gloria Winch * Caroline Whitaker as Mary Parker * Barbara Wise as Julia Oates * Carol Wyler as Maureen Darcy * Mavis Fyson as Francis Cake * Billy Cornelius as Constable (uncredited) * Edward Palmer as Elderly resident (uncredited) * Michael Nightingale as City gent (uncredited) * Hugh Futcher as "There's Fiddler" citizen (uncredited) * Elsie Winsor as Cloakroom attendant (uncredited) * Nick Hobbs as Stunt double (uncredited) * Ron Tarr as Bearded man in audience (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Girls (1973) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Girls (1973) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Girls (1973) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Girls (1973) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Girls (1973) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Girls (1973) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Gallery Carry-On-Girls-1973-British-Comedy-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Carry On Girls (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:BBFC PG Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987